


Hey, didn't expect me here huh? At least we're here together

by r_497385



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Cute, FUCK, Gen, Grief/Mourning, He Wants Hugs, I'll continue to tag more ppl as, Implied/Referenced Torture, LOOK AT RACOONINNIT GO GUYS!, Major Character Injury, Murder, Permanent Injury, RACOONINNIT MY BELOVED, brotherly reunion, i kinda like posting art now, in heaven rlly, just mentions tho, just some 'wholesome', obvsly, the chapters goes on, this is just a comic after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_497385/pseuds/r_497385
Summary: Art I made for a fanfic I'm about to write next after a long week of not writing.This is just my drawing. You can click on this if you'd like to see it. :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Tubbo | Toby Smith, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyy have some art i speedran
> 
> So keep in mind it might be trash. ;P
> 
> Anyway, think of this as a gift after i disappeared for a week. School is a bitch, I've finally gotten into my dream school so i could stop studying for now! Hell yea I'm back baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jfc, Tommy is finally having the parental figures and therapy he deserves , but not even a month in, Dream comes in and slaughters him, sigh, pls, I hate c!Dream so fucking much ugh!
> 
> Anyways, I'll be writing a fanfic based off of this short comic! Whilst I'm finishing up chapter 8 for my series so keep an eye out for that ;)
> 
> Wilby will come up yeaaaay!
> 
> Sam is grieving shit he sounds so sad ughhh please but I feel conflicted stillll plssssssss  
> Sam Nook is not gonna see his boss any more pleaseeeeeeeeeee pain  
> Tubbo is in heavy denial, apparently the rest of fandom and I as well  
> Ranboo is in shock hhhhhhh
> 
> Quackity doesn't want to believe it please ahhh I'm big sadddd help
> 
> Tell me what you think of whatever this...piece is....
> 
> I'll be making fluff soon too after this, my heart just needs a bit of healing so I will gladly post my coping fic for you guys. Get ready for more fics then!
> 
> Also, LIVING HELLL Toms can't die pleaseeeeeeee I'm still stuck in the first stage of grief, how do i get out sobsss
> 
> Oh yea, who can guess the method of man slaughter Dream's about to commit? :) This drawing says it all~
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, hope you like the drawing! You could tell me if you want to see more of this and my other art, maybe tell me where to post next time or anything rlly


	2. Grief (Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The papers were lying to him.
> 
> He's gonna work through them like normal though, because everything's fine. Everyone's alive.
> 
> Yes. Fucking definitely. He will not consider otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'know what? Maybe I'd post art here every once in a while....
> 
> Can't help it :")
> 
> Have grieving Quackity guys! His and Toms friendship is severely underrated 
> 
> His reaction to Tommy's death gave me both serotonin and depression at the same time  
> So this was born :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower Tommy left is called Azalea ;]
> 
> I have this weird hc that when Toms became ghostinnit he leaves flowers behind the ppl he loves  
> Like a way to express his feelings, cuz he hates talking with how messed up it sounds thanks to Dream. And tying it with the whole flower boy thing, I think it's cute, so yea I love this hc sm now, I will make more comics like these  
> Plus it should hurt (it does)
> 
> And holy shit the fucking SMP is moving so goddamned fast. Like jesus, pls, we can't catch a fucking break for 5 minutes /lh
> 
> Also, Tommy popped off on his acting the latest stream, srsly, he genuinely sounded like he's been crying and it hurts me to listen to him sounding so devastated please who gave him his acting skills 😭


	3. 🦝💓🥺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RACOONINNIT MY BELOVED AHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Why don't we just try something cute for once eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at him go!
> 
> I love racooninnit sm you don't even know
> 
> Please, protect him. At all costs.
> 
> If anyone ever hurts him I will not hesitate to throw hands. Same goes for my boi Toms honestly, mans just need a break c'mon people

Racooninnit sees you across the screen, he may or may not crave hugs.

_~~(He's a bit touch-starved)~~ _

_~~(Will someone give him a hug? Please? It feels so cold. He hasn't had a hug in so long).~~ _

_~~(Dream's hugs were always too tight. It dug on his skin, pulling him close with careful whispers pressed in his ear. It hurt).~~ _

_~~(Back in Pogtopia, and even in death, Wilbur's hugs always felt icy cold. Yet it burnt his skin everytime they did).~~ _

_~~(Techno's used to be comforting when it lingered. Now, he barely does so, and even if he did, it was stiff and awkward. Weighed with experiences of betrayal. The closer he looks, the closer he'll see the actual bitterness in those eyes of his, a tinge of regret, hidden in slightly forced anger). (He wonders if he could send hugs from heaven. Maybe it'll hurt less now that Techno can't push him off or look at him so somberly. He wished they could reconcile, and a part of him knew the other wished on the same as well).~~ _

_~~(Maybe, he misses Techno. Maybe he wants to apologize).~~ _

**_~~(Techno...misses him too. Maybe, he wants to apologise too).~~ He does. And it's true._ **

~~_(Phil's always felt distant. It used to engulf him. Wrapping him completely in those wings, shielding him away from the world. Now? It barely touches him. Barely grazes skin. And it makes him want to cry. But he doesn't)._ ~~ _~~**He doesn't.**~~_

_~~(Tubbo's hugs definitely were the best. They felt comforting. Securing him despite lacking in terms of coverage. They always made him feel somehow smaller, yet also bigger. He'd rest his head in those still shoulders. And then they'd be one. From start till finish. They always felt warm, and the promise between them kept them from straying apart).~~ _

**~~(Oh. _Oh)._~~ **

**~~_(But it did stray apart. How surprising. What was he expecting from the person he valued more than his own life? Nothing. He should've expected nothing. You don't need a piece of paper once you've gotten a book)._ ~~ **

**~~_(The book is better. The book is his new family)._ ~~ **

**~~_(He wasn't needed anymore)._ ~~ **

**~~The crumpled piece of paper was him. _Of course it was him._~~ **

**~~_(Maybe he wasn't needed in the first place)._ ~~ **

**~~_Who was he kidding?_ ~~ **

~~**_He was never even meant to be._ ** ~~

Will you comply or will you decline? With whom shall u shower him with hugs? Your lonesome self, or with the company of another? If so, do tell-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if it's a bad, haven't drawn digitally in a while, plus I got lazy when I coloured it so, forgive me)
> 
> Oh yea, follow my twitter or tumblr for more art stuff ig, to get better quality and updates and whatnot 
> 
> @r_497385 for Twitter and w/o the underscore for tumblr :3 
> 
> If y'all want to tho, have a nice day! Racooninnit says he'll come for your head if u decline ❤
> 
> And,
> 
> I am not sorry at all.  
> :)


End file.
